Saving the Kits
by Ariana-tan
Summary: Okay, this is the first story in my possible new series, "Warriors Adventures", based off of the Warriors adventure stories put in the 4th Warriors series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Characters and On the Island

Saving the Kits

**Okay, you guys. This is my new Warriors story. It's mostly based off of the Warriors Adventure Game from the books, starting with the online first chapter. I'm not sure how long this one's gonna be, but I'm planning on doing one story for each segment of the game. In this story, Brambleclaw has stopped being mad at Squirrelflight, and the two have had a litter of kittens: two toms and a she-kit (who will be three of the main characters in this story). If you want to know the allegiances, just take the ones from "Fading Eclipse" and add the following five characters to it.**

**Main Characters**

Whiterock – a white she-cat with three black paws and light green eyes from RiverClan; Blackstream's twin sister; daughter of Reedwhisker and Petalfur

Blackstream – a black she-cat with a single white paw and light blue eyes from RiverClan; Whiterock's twin sister; daughter of Reedwhisker and Petalfur

Hazelfur – a calico tomcat with amber eyes from ThunderClan; Willowfall and Redstone's brother; son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

Willowfall – a pale gray tomcat with a fluffy tail, white patches, and amber eyes from ThunderClan; Hazelfur and Redstone's brother; son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

Redstone – a ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes; Hazelfur and Willowfall's sister; daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

On the Island

The adventure began on the Island – where the Clans meet in peace for the monthly Gatherings. In hopes of forging closer ties between the Clans, each of the leaders had sent a group of young warriors here today. The leaders had told them to be on their best behavior and to meet as many other young cats as they can.

There were five new warriors that had just been promoted earlier that week: Whiterock, Blackstream, Hazelfur, Willowfall, and Redstone. Whiterock and Blackstream were sitting together quietly near their mother. Hazelfur and Willowfall were playing while Redstone and their parents watched on.

Redstone looked up from her brothers' playing over to the other two new she-cat warriors. She purred and then padded over them. She introduced herself and then sat. Blackstream spoke first, "Hello, Redstone. My name is Blackstream. I am a RiverClan warrior. And this is my younger sister, Whiterock. She doesn't talk much." Whiterock nodded mutely.

The two toms stopped their scuffle and padded over to the three she-cats. Hazelfur padded towards Blackstream and tried to twine his tail in hers. She lifted her tail out of the way. He said, "Hi. My name's Hazelfur. Who are you?"

Blackstream said, "Hello. My name is Blackstream."

Meanwhile, Willowfall touched noses briefly with Whiterock and quietly said, "Hi, I'm Willowfall. What's your name?"

Whiterock looked down at her paws and answered, "I'm Whiterock."

Redstone asked, "Do any of you know why this meeting has been called?" Unfortunately, before anyone could answer, their conversations were interrupted as Firestar bounded across the fallen tree and addressed the whole group.

"While you young warriors have been gathering," he meowed, "a group of queens was introducing the different Clans' kits to one another. This may haven a mistake, though. A group of kits has gone missing!"


	2. Lost Kits

**Hi, peoples! Here's the second chapter, where the adventures really begin.**

Lost Kits

Firestar continued, "A group of kits has snuck away from the queens that were watching them. Every available warrior has been sent out to look for them, but we need your help, too!"

Redstone's tail twitched as she asked, "How long have the kits been missing?"  
Firestar answered, "I'm not really sure. The queens were busy helping another group of kits get out of a nettle patch when the kits disappeared. They didn't notice the kits were gone until it was time for the kits to take their naps. We think that the kits were probably chasing a butterfly, as they kept getting in trouble for chasing butterflies."

The young warriors nodded. Firestar said, "Your assignment is to check out a meadow next to the Horseplace and the outcropping of rocks just beyond it. Can any of you cats tell me about this area?"

Whiterock thought for a moment before quietly saying, "Aren't there lots of butterflies in that meadow during the summer?"

Firestar nodded and said, "Yes, there are. That's also the place where the kits would have most likely wandered off to, since it's very close by."

Hazelfur lifted his nose into the breeze and sniffed. Then he said, "A strong wind is blowing from the meadow toward the rocks, so we won't be able to scent the kits from here."

Firestar said, "Yes, Hazelfur; that's correct as well. However, that wind has been blowing for the past few days."

Blackstream perked up and said, "It rained a lot yesterday. The kits might have left tracks in the mud that we can follow." Firestar nodded.

Willowfall tilted his head and said, "Many forest animals and prey like to gather in the meadow on sunny days like this. The kits might have been attracted there, as well, to try to hunt something. But that could also mean that a fox might go there, too. We'll have to hurry." Firestar nodded.

Redstone was the last to speak up. She said, "Remember, last night's patrol reported that the recent rain has made the snakes that live in the outcropping of rocks more active and dangerous than usual. Those kits could be in serious danger."

Firestar nodded again and asked, "Where are you cats going to search first?"

The five young cats joined the other cats and discussed this for a few minutes. After making their decision, Brambleclaw (who the cats had picked as their leader) stepped forward and announced, "We would like to search the meadow first. If we can find the kits there, we can make sure they don't go near the rocks."

Firestar nodded his consent and said, "Okay. However, I would like it better if you cats would spit up into groups. Hazelfur, Whiterock, Blackstream, Willowfall, and Redstone will search the meadow. The other newer warriors will try to follow the tracks, if you can find any. If you can't find any, join the other younger warriors. You older warriors will search the rocks, as those are the most dangerous. If the kits aren't in the rocks, I'd like you to join the younger warriors in the meadow. If the kits aren't in the meadow, you'll all search the rocks. Okay? You may go now."

All the cats started heading off in the direction of the meadow.


	3. A Lovely Meadow

**Hi, you guys. I've decided that this is gonna be one of my stories that gets, like, a weekly update. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A Lovely Meadow

A beautiful open meadow stretched before the cats, dappled in sunlight and filled with long grass, flowers, and ferns. Above it all flew many butterflies, flying lazily in the breeze. It was all so peaceful that the young warriors could almost forget the troubles that brought them there. It would be so nice to laze about in the sun.

The warmth of the sun and the beauty of the meadow distracted the two toms and Blackstream, and all they could think about was playing with the butterflies or lying in the sun. Whiterock and Redstone exchanged glances. Redstone called to the other three to bring them back over, saying, "We have to stay together and decide who plans on searching where!"

The other three cats rejoined with the two she-cats. Hazelfur cocked his head to the side, listened for a moment, and said, "I think I hear some rustling in the grass on the far side of the meadow."

Whiterock glanced down at her paws and said, "Poppy seeds grow in one corner of the meadow. If the kits went there, they're almost certainly all asleep. There's also a section near there that's usually muddy after it rains, and that might be a good place to look for tracks."

Blackstream saw one set of paw prints leading to the far side of the meadow and another leading away toward the rocky outcropping. She realized that the set leading to the far side didn't belong to a kit but to a mouse.

Redstone smelled something unpleasant on the far side of the meadow and a faint odor of poppy seeds coming from another corner. Willowfall caught a brief scent of the kits on a breeze blowing from the direction of the outcropping of rocks. He said, "I think I smell the kits – the scent is coming from the outcropping of rocks the other cats went to check. But if the other cats had actually gone there, they would have found them by now. Maybe we should go check to make sure everything's okay."

The other cats agreed, and they headed off towards the outcropping of rocks near the edge of the meadow.

**Because this chapter is so short, I'll be posting two chapters this week. The next will be on shortly.**


	4. At the Rocks

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! This is a major accomplishment for me. I'm posting two chapters this week because the last one was so short, and I think this one will probably be short, too. Hope you enjoy!**

At the Rocks

As the young warriors came out from the woods, they could see a cliff that was so tall and rocky it almost looked like some Twolegs had built it. There were other hills around the territories like this, and they were all dangerous. Rocks sometimes fell from the top; snakes and biting insects lived in the nooks and crannies. And even without that, the rocks never got enough sun to make them worth even taking a nap on.

A quick look around told the cats that the kits did wander this way – their pawprints were all over the place wherever there was mud or a puddle. But because there were so many pawprints, it was difficult to tell where the kits went.

Redstone could definitely smell the kits, but Willowfall, who had a stronger nose than his sister did, also smelled snakes. This alarmed him, as it could be that the kits and the snakes were in the same area. However, the wind swirling around the cliff made it impossible to tell exactly where the kits or the snakes were.

Hazelfur could hear the kits calling for help. At first, he couldn't figure out why the cries sounded so faint and faraway. He soon realized that the kits must be in a cave somewhere along the rock wall, but the blowing wind made it impossible to tell exactly which one.

Looking around, Blackstream noticed a few things. She noticed that, along with the kits' pawprints, there were recent tracks made by snakes slithering over the mud. She also noticed a butterfly flying in the strong breeze; it seemed to be struggling against the wind, trying to fly back toward the meadow. She also noticed a small cave entrance along the rock wall and a larger cave entrance a bit farther away and half-hidden behind a tall rock.

Whiterock realized that these rocks were pretty boring for the kits and probably wouldn't hold their interest for long. She also realized that the kits probably would have left here quickly unless there was a reason they couldn't. She knew that if an animal attacked or some other danger arose, the kits would probably try to hide, and that there were usually caves in rock walls such as this.

Whiterock said, "I think that the kits might have tried to hide in a cave because they were frightened. That would probably be the only reason why they'd stay in a boring place like this."

Blackstream nodded at her sister and said, "I agree. I think the thing that frightened them might have been a snake – I see snake tracks around here, and they look recent. Plus, there's a butterfly around here that would have lured them out here. Plus, there are at least two caves around here – one small one and one larger one."

Hazelfur said, "Yes, I can hear their mewing, and it does seem like they're in a cave."

Redstone nodded and said, "I think we should try to keep poking around to find some more clues, so we can figure out which cave the kits might have gone into."

The other cats agreed and went back to searching for more clues.

**Okay, here's the end of this chapter. Oh, and here's what each cat is strongest in. Redstone and Willowfall are good at smelling, though Willowfall is better than Redstone. Hazelfur is good at hearing, and Blackstream has good vision. Whiterock is good at thinking things through. Also, in this group, I picture Redstone as the leader, with Whiterock as second-in-command because of her ability to think things through. Also because they were the only two not distracted by butterflies and sun in the last chapter.**


End file.
